Scaryoke
by WendyCorduroy353
Summary: How I hope Scaryoke will be tonight! Hopefully a ton of WenDip...


**How Scaryoke should be, to celebrate Season 2 premiering TONIGHT! **

**(1) Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis**

**(2) I feel fine by The Beatles **

**(3) I Love It by Icona Pop**

**(4) Call me maybe by Carly Rae Jepson**

**(5) Gangnam Style by Psy**

**(6) Don't speak by No Doubt**

A very groggy Grunkle Stan held a dusty 'Gravity Falls Gossiper' newspaper while drinking his very thick coffee, leaned on two legs of his chair with his feet on the table, the old wood creaked with his weight. Mabel and Dipper just stared in amazement of how their great uncle could _possibly _swallow such _horrid _tasting, chunky, _sat out in the sun for a week and a half,_ coffee. They both knew _exactly _what it tasted like, he had made them take a sip...It was too thick for them to even swallow! They cringed at every single sip he took. Mabel then noticed something on the front page of the newspaper...

She gasped in excitement. "Dipper! Dipper! Dipper! Dipper! Dipper!" She said over and over, tugging on her brother's vest, pleading for his attention, yet not even giving him a single moment to respond.

"What Mabel?" She pointed her finger with such force and intensity, he was forced to look in the direction.

"LOOK!" It was an ad for an event being held at Greasy's Diner. A karaoke night, serving free meals to all who participate. And it was for _that night._

"Woah, cool! We should totally go! I'd love to see Grunkle Stan try to sing!" Dipper said. Stan turned the paper around to view the ad.

"Free meals huh? Start practicing kids, it's karaoke night!" The twins jumped up and down, Mabel shrieked a _very _high pitched note, forcing Stan and Dipper to cover their ears.

"Nailed it." Mabel put her hands on her hips proudly.

* * *

Dipper, Mabel and Grunkle Stan walked into the diner, taking notice of all the people there. They hadn't thought everyone in town would be here. Pacifica was on stage.

"_...Sweep cleanin' sweep sweep cleanin' up!**(1)**" _She sang, everyone cheered with thunderous claps of applause.

"Pacifica..." Mabel growled under her breath, clenching her fists. Stan went over to Lazy Susan, who was giving out passes.

"Do we uh, _have _to sing for the free dinners?" Stan asked.

"You have to sing at least _one song _per meal." She said. Stan grunted.

"Fine...Move blondie." He pushed Pacifica off the stage and grabbed the mic. He looked over to the DJ, just now realizing it was Soos. "Soos, play I real nine by The Neadles.**(2)**"

Soos was shocked. "That's too old, dude. I don't have that." Stan grunted.

"The only modern song I know is...I Like It by Ironic Lop...**(3)**"

"You got it dude..." Stan gulped.

"I uh, Got this reeling on a day at the paaark. Somethin' er other...I can't stooop?" He screeched.

He got booed immediately. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE WORDS!"

"Ah whatever! I'll take my free dinner now." Lazy Susan reluctantly handed a pass to Stan. "Yes! Kids, if you want dinner tonight, get your butts up there and sing!" Mabel squealed with pure excitement and jumped on the stage, not even bothering to take the stairs up.

"Hello Gravity Falls!" She greeted. "Today, i'll be singing Call me baby by Marley Mae Jetson!**(4)**" Soos nodded and put the record in. Mabel smiled huge when the music started. "_I knew the wish really well, my eyes, they started to well, I didn't know know how to tell, but it's in my way," _She squealed. A few in the crowd covered their ears. _"Paid the toll for some mist, Remmy Rusiden I-" _

"BOO!" Pacifica shouted. Dipper glared at her, and continued clapping for his sister.

"That's enough for a free dinner Mabel! Get down here!" Stan called. "Dipper, you're next!" Mabel sulked off the stage.

"But I was having fuuuuun..." She whined. Dipper slowly went up the stairs, much more nervous than Mabel had been.

"Umm...Oh I know! Longnam Style!**(5)**" Soos giggled and put the record in. Dipper walked up to the microphone stand and adjusted it down as far as it could go, which was still too tall, but he didn't care too much. "Whoppin' Longnam style!"

* * *

About a minute later, the crowd was cheering really loud, even the Northwests! Dipper had mastered the dance really well, and was doing it with no regrets. "_Heeeeeeeey! She's a lady!" _Dipper had altered the lyrics a tad. "_Heeeeeeeey!" _Wendy and her family walked in, sitting at a nearby booth. When she saw Dipper on stage, she gave him a thumbs-up. "_S-Sassy lady..." _He whispered, somewhat out of breath. Mabel face-palmed. She whistled through her fingers to get his attention back to the screen that read the lyrics. When he snapped back into reality, Mabel pointed to the screen, followed by a bunch of hand and body gestures that could only be understood if your twin sister had forced you to learn that language. Which Mabel had. He cleared his throat and tried to finish the song. _  
_

* * *

Before you knew it, nearly everyone had sang at least one song. Wendell, Wendy's brother, was currently on stage, singing a rap song no one heard of. Manly Dan had said 'the only MANLY way to sing is RAPPING.' Wendy sighed. She never had tried to sing before, and almost everyone had except her. She knew it was only a matter of time before she had to go...She was incredibly nervous...

"YOUR TURN WENDY!" Manly Dan said. She groaned.

"Do I have to?" She crossed her arms.

"YES. YOU WANT DINNER DON'T YOU?"

"Fine..." She reluctantly scooted out of her seat and went on stage. "I'll be singing...Don't not Speak by Some Doubt**(6)**" Soos nodded and put the record in. "_You and me...We used to be, remember? Almost never not together, Not but was always..." _She was really good. Her hair was blowing, catching sparkles from the spotlight.

Dipper whispered quietly. "She sounds like an angel..." His heart fluttered.

"How is her hair blowing like that?" Mabel questioned. "There's not even a draft!"

"_I really feel...that i'm losin' my best friend...I can't believe this could be, the end..." _

The entire crowd started clapping, Wendy smiled shyly and continued. Dipper raised up two scrawny arms and cheered his friend on. "GO WENDY!" He squealed. Wendy located the screech from the audience, recognizing the voice. She gave a wave to Dipper which made him blush.

**Sorry I havn't written in a while...Here ya go! :D Tell me if you like it!**


End file.
